


Night Raven College

by AllonsyVineyard



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyVineyard/pseuds/AllonsyVineyard
Summary: ~ Welcome to the world of villains ~Night Raven College ... one of the most prestigious institutions in Twisted Wonderland.What does fate hold for us?At last justice will be done, because if we think about it, every action has its reason for being ... Let me show you a truly happy ending.English is not my native language; sorry for errors that may exist in the text.
Relationships: Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland)/Everyone
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

I do not know how much time has passed around me, I am not sure since when I have kept my eyes closed without being able to fall asleep; something he did feel was that he was floating, but that was impossible. After thinking about it, I decided to open my eyes to see what was happening around me. I blinked in confusion; everything was dark and I confirmed that my feet were not touching the ground, but to tell the truth I'm not sure if there was a floor under me.

A couple of seconds later a glow made me look up; It was like a small star in which an oval frame of gilded wood with elegant designs began to form and later a crystal materialized within said frame. '' A mirror? '' I wondered what it looked like, but I couldn't see my reflection.

I leaned forward to get a better view and instantly a green flame formed on the glass. The heat of the fire was comforting and pleasant along with the small breeze that came from said mirror ... I wanted to get closer and thinking about it I felt like I was floating closer to that object created from nothing.

**_–Ah ... my dear, my noble and beautiful flower of evil..._ **

That voice made me blink in surprise; I looked around expecting to see the owner of that voice ... It was soft, somewhat deep and melodious. In a strange way I felt safe despite not understanding my surroundings.

**_–You are the most beautiful in this world..._ **

I felt my face blush from that compliment, although that compliment sounded more for a woman than a man.

**_–Mirror, mirror in which I look at myself, tell me who in this world is more..._ **

I didn't finish hearing the question when I heard a horse gallop over gravel? I think, I also heard the wheels of a cart and one or two ravens around me.

**_–For you, guided by the Mirror of Darkness..._ **

I opened my eyes without realizing when I closed them.

**_–Follow your heart and take the hand reflected in the mirror..._ **

A second later the fire disappeared and a hand appeared, I couldn't see beyond the arm. I suppose someone else would be scared or distrustful, but I wasn't and slowly raised my hand to take it. As my hand approached, the glass began to crack and when my hand was about to touch the mirror. The pieces of the crystal parted forming a hole that allowed me to grasp that hand.

I did not know who he was, but the one who spoke and assumed that he extended his hand to me gave me some security. I noticed that the glass in the mirror had finished shattering into pieces and turned into a shimmering dust that enveloped my entire body.

**_–Flames that turn even the stars to ash..._ **

The golden dust that enveloped me turned into a green fire.

**_–Ice that imprisons even time..._ **

The flames disappeared and I felt frozen, but in a comforting way.

**_–Great tree that swallows up the sky..._ **

The cold disappeared and instantly silver branches tangled around my legs until they reached my hands, emerald green leaves formed and an aquamarine rose materialized on my chest.

**_–Don't be afraid of the power of darkness,_ **

**_–Come now, show your power._ **

**_–Mine, his and yours..._ **

My eyelids felt heavy and without realizing it I stepped into the hole created in that baroque mirror.

**_–We only have a short time_ _..._ **

**_–Don't let go of that hand, at all costs._ **

I felt protected and unconsciously I tightened my grip on that person ... And in just one second, I fell asleep.


	2. ~ Chapter 1 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for introductions ... and the start of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in the text.
> 
> Enjoy ~
> 
> \\(^_^)/

This image belongs to Laizy-boy. His work on Tumblr and Youtube is very good. I only took the image to represent my character.

* * *

I heard a strange sound, it was like someone was trying to force something open, but I didn't care and tried to go back to sleep. I turned to a constant, but a surface prevented me from going very far ... when I went to the other side, the same thing happened. I sighed, rubbing my eyes to erase the remnants of fatigue. '' It is morning already? '' I wondered why everything was dark. '' Damn, people will be coming soon. I have to get a uniform quickly ... '' That voice was strange, it didn't sound like a person's; I didn't know if it was serious or acute. '' Nggg! This cap is very heavy. Hearing that, I felt the place where I was lying move. '' I have no choice ... I will have to use my secret move! Ngg ... THERE! '' After that I felt the box? The one I was in was getting hot, but too hot and suddenly an explosion of blue fire exploded in front of me causing the lid to fly across the room full of floating coffins; he was too shocked to scream. I also noticed the kitten, the raccoon or whatever, that little gray monster with blue eyes with flames on his ears and a black and white striped bow on his neck.

  
I'll roast you whole. With a smile, Grim blew up one of the candles in a chandelier next to me. '' What's your problem with raccoons? 'I asked with a frown; that enraged the tanuki. '' Who are you calling a raccoon ?! “He was going to pounce on me, but I was faster and I stepped aside; he crashed into the coffin where he was. It was my chance, I opened the door and ran aimlessly down the hall.

  
**-While in the coffin room ...**

  
Grim snapped out of his daze from the blow. Who does he think he is to do this to me? '' He said furiously to himself. '' Opening another coffin would be very tedious, so ... I hope you are prepared, because Grim is going for you. He added with a boastful smile before leaving the room in search of that boy ... Minutes after a tall man in a raven mask entered the room; he was surprised to see an open and empty coffin, and a chandelier on the wall turned to ashes. '' Interesting ''. He thought. "Open the other coffins and once the new students are awake, take them to the mirror room." He ordered two men to accompany him. '' I'll find the missing one ... Ok? '' '' Yes sir ''. They said.

  
**–Returning with our protagonist ...**

  
He was catching his breath in some kind of library; I am in good physical condition, but I have never run here and there before, up and down stairs looking for someone to help me. But, I did not find anyone, I entered classrooms, two laboratories, a balcony and a patio with apple trees ... well, this place seemed deserted.  
The sound of the door opening loudly made me get up from my seat, and there was the tanuki that was threatening to roast me, he seemed very angry. Before I could do anything, a circle of blue fire formed around me. '' Did you think you could escape me? You, a humble human being. Seriously, who does this flying wingless raccoon think he is? "Now if you don't want to burn, give me those clothes." I was about to say something to him, but then I heard a whip and a rope around Grim. '' Fugya? That hurts! What is this rope? He asked her with a pained face. '' It is not a rope. It is the whip of love! '' This voice; a tall man with jet-green hair in a mask walked into the library, dressed in an elegant black suit with dark blue sequin details, a belt decorated with three gold mirrors with keys and a cape made of feathers with a gradient violet lining for cobalt He also wore black gloves with a sharp ring on each finger, a top hat adorned with a shiny mirror, and feathers. '' Aah, I finally found you. You're one of the new freshmen, right? '' He said as he looked at me. '' That was not correct. It's unheard of for a new student to open the door and walk out alone. '' The sigh. '' How impatient are you? '' He added with a serious demeanor. '' I'm sorry ''. I mumbled sadly.

"Also, having a family member not yet tamed is against the rules." The man said continuing to scold him. But ... familiar? That rude cat is not my relative or my pet.  
'' Let me go! I'm not his relative! '' Grim said summarizing my thoughts. '' Yes, yes every rebellious family member says that. Better keep quiet, okay? '' He said covering the raccoon's mouth. '' Well, how did you manage to open the door? '' '' Door? '' I asked confused. "Yes, all the students who were admitted to this institution went through that door to get here." I cocked my head to the side, he sighed at that. "The room where you woke up, the room with many coffins lined up, those were doors." I nodded understanding what he said. "Well, some flames blew the lid off." He says he with his hand on his chin while he remembered what happened.  
"It seems that in the end, the main culprit is this relative." He said staring at Grim who was trying to get away from the whip. '' If you brought it here, take care of it responsibly. '' '' But he's not… '' '' Oh! This is not the time to have a long conversation. '' He exclaimed, interrupting me. '' If we don't leave now, we will miss the entrance ceremony. Come, come, let's go. '' He said grabbing Grim with one hand and pushing me from behind with the other. '' Before that, who are you? '' I asked looking directly into his eyes. '' Oh? Still not fully conscious? '' I blinked at that question. "I wonder if perhaps your memories are in disarray due to teleportation magic ..." He murmured out loud. '' Ahem! Do not worry. Trust me when I tell you that it happens often. I will clarify all your doubts while we walk. After all, I am a very kind person. '' He added with a smile. "He doesn't come across as nice to me." I thought as he followed behind.

  
After walking a few minutes we reached the patio that I had passed previously. '' Ahem! This is 'Night Raven College' It is the most prestigious wizard training academy in Twisted Wonderland; here we train those with exceptional talents who are part of the new generation of magicians. '' He said in a proud tone. "And I am the director who oversees this academy, Dire Crowley." He added with a smile. My memories were hazy, but certainly what he said sounded like something to me. '' The only ones who can enroll in this school are those with excellent qualities as a magician, those who have been approved by the 'Mirror of Darkness'. The elect are called to this academy through the 'door', from all over the world. Instead, too, surely a black carriage with a 'door' came to pick him up. ''  
That caused a click in my mind, accommodating much of my memory. "And there was also a horse with an unfriendly face." I suppressed the chill at the memory of that. That black carriage is meant to pick up the new students chosen by the Mirror of Darkness. It is a special carriage that carries the door that leads this academy. '' He continued with his account. '' Since ancient times, it has been said that carriages are used to collect important people on special occasions, am I right? '' '' Well, it is true ''. I remembered that my father and mother always ride carriages to business parties. '' Mgggh…! Mgggh…! '' At the sound of Grim struggling to escape he snapped me out of my thoughts. "Come, let's go to the opening ceremony." He said giving me a sincere smile. I smiled at him; I changed my mind, this man if he is friendly. '' Certainly, this is a very interesting boy; I'm looking forward to knowing which bedroom it will be. '' Crowley thought as they walked down the hall.

  
A while later we came to a hallway that ended with a large silver-framed green door. The director was about to open it, but a conversation inside the room stopped him. '' To all new students, I would like to congratulate you on your enrollment here! I hope each and every one of you can live a fulfilling school life. '' Wow, that voice was very melodious. "As the leader of Octavinelle, I will support you to the best of my ability." He added the same voice. '' Well, never mind, where did the Headmaster go? I haven't seen him in the whole ceremony ... ''. He said a light and elegant voice. "He is breaching his duties." He added a somewhat distorted voice. '' His stomach hurt? '' He asked a somewhat childish voice compared to the others. But, Crowley was not amused that they talked about him like that and opened the doors wide attracting everyone's attention. '' Do not! '' He said with an angry face. "Oh, he's here." Said a short boy with red hair, I guess he was red because he could hardly be seen through the hood. "It's serious, a student was missing, so I went looking for him." He said with a sigh before turning his attention back to me. Now, you are the only one missing. I'll take care of your little raccoon for you, so hurry up and stand in front of the Mirror of Darkness. '' I could see that Grim wasn't happy about how they told him. I took a deep breath and approached the mirror with my head held high; He did not know these people, but he was not going to let them see that he was somewhat afraid.  
As soon as I stood in front of the mirror, flames erupted in it and then a white theater-like mask appeared with black lace adorning his eyes and nose. '' Reveal your name. '' He said in a very thick voice as he looked me up and down. "Hikaru, Hikaru Mitsuba." I said proudly. I don't brag, but my last name is very important because it represents my family and that makes me happy. "Hikaru ... The shape of your soul ...". The room was filled with silence as the mirror paused for more drama.  
………  
………  
'' I do not know ''. I could hear a few murmurs behind me along with many stares. I just blinked in confusion. '' What did you say? '' Crowley said with a face equal to or more confused than mine. I can feel the magic running with free will through his veins. But, the color is so intense that I cannot identify it and I see that the shape varies every minute. Therefore, it is not eligible for a bedroom. '' He said he before disappearing again. I looked at Dire who seemed confused. I was outraged; I am not eligible for any bedroom because I am not compatible and also somewhat surprised because I did not know I had magic. Well, I always believed that I was like my father who does not have magic, but who does matter.

  
'' How is it possible that I am not eligible ?! '' Crowley said to the mirror as the others muttered amongst themselves. "In the last 100 years, nothing like this has ever happened." He added before putting his hand on his chin to think. '' How did this happen…? '' Bad idea; Grim took advantage of Crowley's distraction to free himself. '' In that case, I'll take that place! '' '' Ah, wait a minute! Raccoon! '' Grim dodged the Headmaster and pushed me off the stairs, causing me to almost fall. '' Hey! '' I yelled at him when he stood in front of the mirror. Unlike that human, I can use magic. So let me enter this school instead! '' Did that cat hear what the mirror said? I have magic ... but I don't know how to use it, yet. Now, I will show you how exceptional I am with magic! '' He said with a boastful smile. "Wait, he's going to use his fire." I thought as he slowly backed away.  
A couple of seconds later a white circle appeared under Grim. '' Everyone, get down! '' He yelled the redhead realizing what was going to happen. '' Hnnngh… AHH! '' He yelled the tanuki making many places in the room explore with fire. The vast majority ducked, others were dodging the flames; it seemed there were no injuries. '' Aghh! Hot! hot! Burn! My butt caught fire! '' A boy with dark skin and white hair yelled. '' If this doesn't stop, the school will be engulfed in flames! Someone catch that raccoon! '' Crowley yelled as he put out a few flames with magic.

"Tch… I'm so tired." Said a boy with a tail sticking out from behind his robe. '' Oh, but hunting isn't your specialty? This could be a perfect plump snack for you. '' Said the person next to him; I couldn't see him completely, but I could deduce that he was someone very handsome. '' And why don't you do it? '' He replied reluctantly with a frown. '' Professor Crowley, leave this to me. I will take on the role of capturing that innocent little animal. '' That melodious voice I recognized, it belonged to a boy with glasses and silver hair. '' Typical of Azul. Always ready to score points with Crowley. '' Again that somewhat distorted voice, as if it came from a phone call or a speaker. "Please can someone put out the fire in my ass." I turned to see the burning boy running across the room. Seriously, no one is going to help you. '' Are you listening to me? '' He asked Dire seeing that no one did anything to him.  
I just ran to the dark-skinned boy to help him. '' Get on the ground! '' I ordered him. '' Why…? '' '' Just do it! '' He said interrupting his question. Still confused, he threw himself to the ground and I knelt next to him without realizing my hood came down. '' Wheel! '' He did so while I took a part of my outfit and fanned it to extinguish the flames. I sighed in relief when the boy was no longer burning alive; he also sighed. '' Thanks! You saved me ''. He said with a smile. "It's not that bad, I just did what I had to do." I said dismissing it. He got up first and held out his hand. "Of course it is, I owe you my life." I took his hand and got up. '' I am Kalim Al-Asim. '' He said very forcefully, maybe too much. "My pleasure, I am Hikaru."

  
Another blast of fire interrupted the conversation. Grim was laughing arrogantly while the bespectacled boy and the redhead stood in front of him pointing a jewel-encrusted pen at him. '' I, the great Grim, will become one of the best magicians in the world! '' '' Hey, that was enough! '' I yelled at him, fed up with the situation. All eyes were on me. '' You shut up you puny human! '' That caused a tic in my eye. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and… '' I said… that was enough !! '' I screamed looking straight into his eyes.  
Everyone present immediately tensed at that order, even if it was not addressed to them. Crowley and the prefects felt a very powerful aura with that scream, they also saw his pink eyes glow a furious red and his hair blowing with a nonexistent wind. '' That power… ''. Crowley thought, since the aura emanating from Hikaru was equal to or somewhat more powerful than Malleus Draconia's. Blue was the first to come out of his daze. '' Ahem! Riddle takes advantage of the fact that he's distracted. '' He said glancing at the redhead who blinked in confusion. A second later he twirled his pen in the air, transforming into a golden cane with a half red and half black heart, with a yellow ribbon and a small crown on the tip. He pointed his staff directly at the raccoon mesmerized by Hikaru's eyes. '' Off with your head! ''  
Suddenly a red circle wrapped around Grim's neck and then a red and black heart-shaped necklace appeared. '' Gyahh? What is this!? '' Grim said with a scared face touching the necklace with his paws. "Queen of Hearts Rule # 23: Cats must not be in holiday areas." Riddle said with a frown. As you are a cat, your being here is a serious violation of the rules. We will make you leave immediately. '' '' I'm not a cat! '' Grim yelled very indignant. '' I'll burn this necklace in a second ... W-what? My fire is not working! '' He said with a nervous look. I was surprised. '' What did he do? I asked him in a whisper who I now knew as Blue. "That was Riddle's unique magic." I cocked my head to the side still confused, he smiled slightly at my gesture that he found endearing. "His power can seal any kind of magic."

  
I felt my mouth form an '' Oh… ''. I nodded in understanding. '' I am not a pet! '' Grim said angrily at Riddle's words. "You can be sure that no one would want you as a pet." He said the redhead transforming his cane back to his pen. "Don't worry, the necklace will disappear when you get kicked out of this school." He added with an arrogant smile. Blue muttered something inaudible, but I didn't care. The director took Grim who was still complaining and approached me. '' Please do something about it! This is your familiar, okay? '' I crossed my arms and gave him a blank look. "I have tried to tell you that this is not my relative." '' … What? It is not yours? '' He asked him as he blinked in surprise. '' He's not mine, and he's been telling you too. '' '' T-is that true? '' He asked to himself with his hand on his chin trying to remember. '' What kind of director are you that you don't even listen to your students? '' I asked him with a frown. That caused some in the room to giggle and the others just smirked.

'' Ahem! Now, we must kick you out of this school. I'm not even going to put you in a pot. Since I am very friendly! '' She said with a smile regaining her composure. Wait ... I was going to cook it. '' What kind of kindness is that? '' I thought as a man took Grim from Crowley's hands. '' Gyahhh! Let me go! '' Said the cat fighting to escape. “I… definitely… definitely… I'm going to become a great wizard…! '' He said before the doors closed. '' Should I feel sorry for him? '' I wondered glancing at the entrance. '' Well, we had an unexpected problem, but our entrance ceremony will now be closing. All the dorm leaders, please take your new students to the dormitories. '' He said looking at what he believed to be the prefects. '' ... Hm? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Diasomnia's dorm leader, Draconia here ... '' He added looking at those present.  
'' Isn't it normal that that guy isn't here? '' The boy with a tail asked in a disinterested tone. '' What? So no one told you about the ceremony? '' Kalim asked with a worried look. "You could have warned him, you know." Said the now known as 'beautiful man'. Kalim scratched the never sorry. "Hm… But I don't know him that well." I heard murmurs behind me. '' What kind of leaders are you if you don't even notify another prefect of such an important ceremony? '' I asked them while he raised an eyebrow. They averted their gaze or closed their eyes swallowing their pride when I looked at them.

  
"Oh, so it's true." That voice sounded like that of an old man compared to the others. I turned around to find a boy with fair complexions, black and magenta hair, and red eyes. '' I was wondering if that was the case, so I came to see, but it seems that he has not come. I guess he still hasn't been notified about this ceremony. '' He added with a sigh. '' Very sorry. I assure you that we did not intend to leave it out. '' Blue said trying not to pay attention to Hikaru's gaze. "The truth is that he has an aura that makes it difficult to converse with him." Riddle said as an excuse.  
'' Well, it doesn't matter. The Diasomnia members just follow me ... I hope he doesn't get mad about this ... '' He said as he turned to go to the entrance. '' Wait! '' I stopped it. He watched waiting for her to speak. "Tell him that one day people will not forget to notify him of important occasions." He said with a smile. He looked at me in surprise, but then he smiled at me. '' I'll let you know; He will surely be glad that someone cares about him. '' He said before leaving. The other prefects also came out with the students behind them ... "Wait, that was a floating tablet." I thought as he looked among the students to see if my eyesight was deceiving me, but it was useless. When the doors closed I looked at Crowley.

  
Now, Hikaru. If I'm honest, this is the first time something like this has happened since I became a director. I am not sure what to do… ''. He said with a thoughtful look. "I think it would be best to consult with your parents." He said to himself. '' From which country do you come from? '' He asked him looking at me with his hand on his chin. "I'm from the Village of Harvest." I said with a slight smile. "But right now I don't have my cell phone to call my family." I added as he searched the pockets of the robe. "Well, don't worry, I will contact your family members to discuss your situation." He said with a smile. '' But I don't know where you could…? Oh! Already. There is a building on campus that is currently not being used. Before it was used as a bedroom, so with a little cleaning it should be habitable. You can stay there for now! '' He added his hand on my shoulder. '' It will be temporary; until I talk to your parents, of course. Oh, how nice I am! Am I not an exemplary educator? '' He said throwing flowers to himself.  
Now then, let's go. I'll show you the bedroom. '' Crowley said pushing me slightly to the doors. "It's a bit old, but it's a tasteful building." He added with a smile. "I doubt it's in good taste." I thought as we walked down the hall. After a while, we reached the outskirts of a dilapidated building, the trees were without leaves and the gate looked like it was going to fall. '' I do not know what to say ''. He was speechless. '' I see, it's in such good taste that you were speechless. '' He said with a smile. "Very well, let's go in." He opened the door.

And my mom says my room is a mess, because I'm sure she hadn't been in a place like this. The living room was full of cobwebs, furniture covered with a sheet or torn and dust, a lot of dust. '' I know it needs cleaning, but here you can at least protect yourself from the rain and wind. I'll contact your family, so don't worry. Do not stay up late! I'll be back later, see you. '' She said she before leaving. I sighed. '' Well ... to clean it has been said ''. I said to myself as she took off my tunic, leaving only black pants and a long-sleeved green shirt.  
After a couple of minutes I managed to make the room at least presentable; I sat on a couch sighing. I closed my eyes listening to the rain that had started while cleaning. I heard the door squeak, I assumed it was the director. '' Gah… why is it raining so much all of a sudden? '' I looked at the entrance to the room when I recognized that voice. '' Hahaha! You look so stupid, like a bat hit with a squirt gun! '' That caused a tic in my eye. "For me, re-entering the academy is easy." He said in an arrogant tone. "You are very wrong if you think I will give up entering this academy just because I was fired once." Grim said with a frown.  
After he told me why he wants to enter this school, we were talking about our lives. For my part, I told him about my family. "So your father owns many companies." Grim said summarizing what my dad works on. I nodded. And my mother has a job in politics. They are very important to me. '' I added while remembering some very funny moments with my parents. A leak above my head took me out of my thoughts. "Tsk ... come see if we find a bucket." '' And why am I? I am the great Grim-sama and I don't have to… Nyah! Cold! '' A leak interrupted his narcissistic speech. '' My ears on fire, my lovely point; They will disappear…! '' He said when another drop of water fell on his head.  
'' Hurry up and get a bucket! '' He ordered me to sit in a chair away from the leaks. '' I am not your servant; Come and help me with the leaks. '' I sighed as he pinched the bridge of my nose with one hand to keep from yelling at him. "Get me canned tuna, because there is no way I can work for free." '' Upset ''. I mumbled before leaving the room ... I opened some doors hoping to find something, but I did not find anything useful. I sighed. '' Is there not a single container? '' Suddenly I felt a chill run down my spine, I turned around and there were three ghosts smiling at me. One was very skeletal, next to him was a plump one and the last seemed obese.

  
'' Hihihihi… Hihihihi…! It's been a while since we've had a guest. '' Said one of them. '' I want to have fun. '' Said the other. '' Hihihihi… ''. That laugh scared me, and I couldn't help screaming. '' Ah…! '' '' Why are you making so much noise ...? Gya! F-f-fan-ghosts !!! '' Grim yelled hiding behind me. "Everyone who lived here got scared of us and left." The plump ghost explained. '' We are always looking for new ghost comrades. Will they join us? '' That made me shiver with fear. '' Are they going to kill me ?! '' I said slowly backing away. I looked at Grim who was shaking with fear, but when he looked at me he changed his state. `` T-the great wizard Grim-sama is not afraid of ghosts! '' And any minute now I'm helping Grim give the ghosts with fire… Oh, and I owe him a can of tuna too.  
Meanwhile Headmaster Crowley was returning to Ramshackle Dorm. He was carrying a bag with some food and a change of clothes for Hikaru… he had just talked to the father of the aforementioned who would come tomorrow and was glad that he was an old friend. When he entered the bedroom he heard a noise and decided to go quietly down the hall to find out what was happening. He was amazed at what he saw. The raccoon they had taken out was throwing fireballs at some ghosts with Hikaru telling him where to shoot. '' To your left! '' Hikaru said seeing a ghost appear. '' Funa… !! '' Grim fired without thinking and hit the target.  
'' Hey, hey… Let's go! Run. '' The ghosts said in unison as they disappeared. '' Huh? I win? '' Grim asked in disbelief. '' Yes, you did it ''. Hikaru said with the slight smile. “Huff… hey… that was… and I was… I-I wasn't scared at all! '' He declared with a frown. At that moment Dire decided to be seen. '' Hm? What happened here? '' He asked looking at those present. '' Hmph! I exterminated the ghosts here. Thank me! '' "Well, the mischievous ghosts that came here caused the ghosts to stop approaching here, making it an abandoned place." Crowley said with a thoughtful pose.

"And I'm surprised you managed to get this raccoon to cooperate and drive out the ghosts." She added looking at Hikaru who smiled when Grim complained again for calling him raccoon. '' I only did it for my canned tuna! Wait… you still haven't given me my tuna! '' She added looking at the blond haired boy. '' Did I promise you that? '' He asked him as he scratched the back of his neck. '' Yes! Now give me my ... '' '' Ahem! '' Dire interrupted taking control of the situation. "Now Mitsuba-kun, your powers probably allow you to be a beast trainer, but… Hmm…" '' Can you let Grim live here with me? '' Hikaru asked surprising the other two. '' What did you say? '' Crowley asked puzzled. "He helped me get the ghosts out, that must count." Crowley sighed. '' There's no way to avoid it. Good ''. He said with a serious countenance. '' Funa? Really? '' Grim said jumping up and down with joy.

  
'' Nevertheless. Since you were not chosen by the Mirror of Darkness, I cannot let you enroll in school. So you will have to stay with Hikaru until further notice. '' He explained pointing to Grim. "That was a short-lived joy." Grim said in a dejected tone. "Well, let me finish talking." He silenced the little cat. "Hikaru, I called your father and he said that he will come tomorrow to talk to me to see if you can sign up here." '' Very good ''. Hikaru replied. "Since I am very kind, I will allow you to stay here and to tour the academy facilities." Said the director with a smile. "I wanted to study here too." Grim declared with a pout. "If you are not satisfied, then go." Hikaru said with a frown. '' Good! But only because I don't want to go ''. '' Good! Since this is fixed, why don't you go eat while I fix one of the rooms? Ah, I am not an exemplary educator! ''. Crowley said throwing flowers for the tenth time that night. The monster and the young man nodded as they headed into the living room arguing over the promised cans of tuna. Dire smiled as he watched them. "Certainly, this will be a very interesting year… I'm looking forward to what will happen." He thought he before going upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope with all my heart that you like this story ... In the next chapter I will show you the appearance of the protagonist ... Until next time \\(^ - ^)/


End file.
